In a fuzzy logic system, linguistic rules instead of analytical formulas are used to obtain a solution. In so doing, it is often faster and more economical to solve a problem. In recent years, there has been a great deal of progress in the area of fuzzy logic, and it is widely used in micro-controllers.
In fuzzy logic, membership functions are used to classify an input variable (antecedent) into varying degrees of different labels rather than "0" or "1" used in binary logic. The popular membership functions generally have triangular or trapezoidal shapes, and presently mostly generated with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
However, in conventional fuzzifiers, every label for any antecedent requires an individual membership function circuit to generate one membership function, and such a circuit is of a rather complicated threshold type, which increases the fuzzifier circuit component count in proportion to the number of membership labels. The complexity inceases the cost and slows down the operation of the fuzzy system.